Her Return
by nine-orcids
Summary: sakura comes back to the village to express her love for the blonde hokage, but find that naruto has already moved on. her plans to get him fall to ruin, what is the resolt? naruino, sakura bashing ONESHOT


_I don't own Naruto…T-T_

It was early in the morning in Konoha. Walking through the gates of the village, a pink haired kunoichi could think of only one thing. Finding her blonde haired teammate and telling him how she felt. Ever since she left, she had regretted not realizing what she felt. Now that she was back, she could tell him how she felt. That she loved him.

She could still remember the look in his eyes as he had confessed to her his feelings and how she had rejected him. He had tried to stop her from leaving, but she was to rapped up in their other teammate's death.

**Flashback**

"Sakura please! You can't leave!" She looked at the blonde before her. Desperation was able to be seen on his face. "Why can't I Naruto? You promised you would bring him back. But you killed him. Why should I stay near you when you let me feel nothing but regret? You took the man I loved away. So tell me, why should I stay in a village that holds so many bad memories?"

The blonde boy looked at her. "Because I love you.I need you like water, like breath, like the rain. I need you like mercy from Heaven's gates. There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through, I need you…because I love you," he said. Looking at him, she laughed. Hurt flashed across his face. He hadn't expected her to laugh at his confession. "Did you actually think I would stay with you if you said you loved me? You really are a dobe." turning from his, she walked out the gate. Away from her teammate, and the man who would haunt her thoughts and dreams for the next seven years.

**End Flashback**

She couldn't wait to surprise him. She hoped he still loved her. Since she had been gone, she had realized her feelings for him. The Uchiha was forgotten. She now wanted to marry the blonde boy and bare his children.

Looking around the village, she saw that nothing had changed. It looked exactly like it had when she had left, except some of the buildings were more worn, older than they had been when she left. The empty streets enabled her to see the few changes to the village were she grew up. Looking up at the mountain that formed part of the border of the village, she saw that a new head had joined those of the first five Hokages. He had been made hokage after all!

She couldn't wait to surprise him with her return. Heading toward the Hokage Tower, she wondered how she should tell him that she loved him and surprise him. Entering the tower, she noticed many shinobi. More than she remembered the leaf village having when she left. Many gave her weird looks, as if they were confused of who she was. She didn't look that different did she?

Reaching the Hokage's office, she prepared herself to see the man she already thought of as hers, and knocked. A female voice she knew well told her to come in. Opening the door, she found her old blonde haired sensei, Tsunade.

"Tsunade-Shishou, how are you doing? I'm glad to see you again!" she said, happiness and disappointment easy to hear in her tone. The old blonde woman looked at the pinkette before her with surprise on her face. "Sakura, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't ever coming back to the village." The girl looked away from her old mentor. "Well, I wasn't planning on it, but I missed the village to much. I've also missed my friends…" she trailed off, thinking only of the blonde she wanted to find.

"Well in that case, you should go and find them. Some are married, Kiba and Hinata are expecting their third child, none have died thankfully…" she trailed off as well, turning to look out the window at the village. "Shishou, do you know were Naruto is? I thought he was made Hokage." she asked. The old blonde looked at her. "He asked me to fill in for him today, then took the day off. He had some stuff to do today."

"Oh, well maybe I'll see him later… oh, I can surprise him!" Tsunade, seeing her expression when she talked about the blonde felt she should tell the girl about Naruto's current relationship. "Actually Sakura, you should know he's mar-"she was cut off by the banking of the door. A green clad ninja with big eyebrows came bounding into the room. "Sakura it is true! You have returned!" he rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug. "My youthful cherry blossom has come back to the village! You must come to the youthful gathering of friends today! I shall not take no for an answer, and if you do say no than I shall complete 500 laps around Konoha on my hands before I myself go!" He then smiled, his teeth shining.

Sakura looked down at the smiling face of Rock Lee. She didn't want to go to this gathering, she wanted to find Naruto! "Lee, I can't go. I have to find someone." The man with big eyebrows looked at her with anime tears. "B- but, Sakura, you must come! All of our teammates will be there including Naruto, who has been busy with his Hokage duties!"

At the mention of Naruto's name, she perked up. "OK Lee! I'll be there!" she said quickly, struggling out of his arms and grabbing his hand. She began pulling him after her out of the office. "What are we waiting for? Lets go already!" Forced to following her, he yelled, "Wait Sakura! It isn't until later!" Together they fled, not letting Tsunade finish telling Sakura about Naruto. Maybe she should worn him that the pinkette was back… even if she didn't, she knew he would know soon enough.

**

* * *

**

Naruto's House

The twenty three year old man looked at the platinum blonde haired woman sleeping beside him. They had been together 5 years, and they were very happy. After his old teammate left the village, he had sunk into a depression and joined ANBU. He had also began to avoid his friends. She had tracked him down and had made him take her out on a date after kicking his ass for making everyone worry. They had gone out the night after that, and the night after that. Soon they had become a couple. Six months after she had left, he had proposed. They had been married in a small ceremony attended only by close friends and family. Soon after, she had become pregnant with their first child. The baby had been a girl, who was now 4. Their second child, a boy named Kaijin, was 6 months old. He had been made the head of ANBU two years after Sakura left. A year after, he had achieved his dream and was made the Rokudaime Hokage.

"Daddy, daddy, will you play with me today?" there young daughter cried, breaking the quietness of the morning and waking his wife up. Sitting up, she looked at the little girl who had jumped onto her husbands lap. "Well, he does have the day off, I bet he can spare some time to play with you!" she said to the exited little girl. Turning to her father, she said, "Is it true daddy, you don't have to work today?" when he nodded, she screamed and ran out of the room, cheering. Turning to his wife, he said , "I think you forgot we have that gathering that Lee cooked up today. That's why I took off." "Yes, but that isn't until this afternoon. You have enough time to play with her. Come on, admit it, you really want to!"

A grin split his face. "Yeah, I do…" trailing off, they both got up. He got dressed, while she made her way to the kitchen to cook breakfast. As she began to assemble a large quantity of food, there was a knock on the door.

**Sakura's POV**

After running out of the Hokage's office, and slowing down enough for Lee to tell me were and when the gathering was, I decided to find Ino, my best friend. Other than Naruto, I had missed her the most. So I headed over to her families flower shop.

There, her mother was behind the counter. After the surprise of seeing me wore off, she told me that Ino no longer lived there and that she was now married. That surprised me. I had never expected her to get married before me. Her mother gave me her new address, we said goodbye, and I was on my way to see my oldest friend.

Walking through the clan district, I saw her new home was one of the biggest. Whoever she had married, he wasn't short on cash. The main house was a large stone two story mansion, surrounded by gardens, a lake, more homes for that of other families other that the main branch, and several large training grounds. A sign over the gate announced it as the Namikaze compound. Sakura had never heard of the family, but is seemed to be one of the richest in the village.

Walking up to the main house, she knocked and waited as she heard running feet. The door was opened by a young girl of about four. She had long sunny blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. She peaked out from behind the door, and silently whispered, "Who are you?"

Sakura looked at the girl and smiled. So Ino not only was married, but had kids. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm an old friend of your mother's. Is she in?" she asked. "Yes," the little girl said, "She's cooking breakfast. Come on, I'll take you to her." With that, she opened the door wider, and began walking down the hallway at a brisk pace. Sakura quickly closed the door and started following her. The little girl led her to a large kitchen. She saw her old friend in front of a stove, expertly cooking ramen and holding a baby boy. She was happy her friend seemed to being doing good in life. From what she had heard so far today, Ino had become an interrogation specialist and the best seduction ninja that Konoha had. She had also married well and had beautiful children.

"Mommy, this lady says she's an old friend of yours!" the little girl yelled. Turning, Ino said, "Akane, you don't need to yell. I'm right here and I can hear you." she yelled after the little girl, who ran off. Turning to the pinkette, her eyes widened. "Sakura," she said hesitantly, "Is that you?"

I smiled. "Yes Ino, it's me. How have you been?" The blonde looked at her old friend, a smile crossing her own face as well. "I've been pretty good Sakura. As you can tell I got married and had kids." Turning back to the stove, she stirred the pot of Ramen. Sakura's eyes showed confusion. "Why are you fixing Ramen for breakfast?" The blonde said without turning to look at her, "Both the kids and my husband love it, so I make it at least once a week."

"Who is your husband?" the pinkette asked, realizing that no one had told her yet. "Ask him yourself. He's standing right behind you." Ino said, turning again and smiling over Sakura's shoulder. The pinkette turned to see a tall blonde man holding Akane. His sunshine golden locks, the same color as his daughter's, fell the middle of his back in shaggy layers, restrained in a ponytail, and he had cerulean eyes that glittered with intense knowledge and barely concealed danger. His shoulders were broad and muscular, his body was not body-builder style, but it was indeed ripped. He wore the standard Jonnin outfit, minus the vest and his headband. His most noticeable feature were three whisker like marks on either side of his face.

Her eyes widened in shock when she realized who it was. Uzumaki Naruto, the boy she had fallen in love with, was married, had kids, and was happy. With her old best friend Ino.

"N-Naruto, is that you?" she asked, speechless. His eye's widened in shock. "Sakura, you're back," he said, surprise in his own voice. Setting his daughter down, he moved forward and pulled her into a small hug. She felt his very solid chest and defined abs, not to mention the amazing strength in his arms. It her option, he let go to soon. After he let her go, he moved around her and kissed his wife before taking the baby from her. "Since when did you two get together?" she asked, trying to keep jealousy out of her tone.

He looked at his wife and said, "We got together about a year and a half after you left. She kicked my ass, and made me take her on a date." The blonde woman looked away, a blush spreading across her smiling face. "He makes it sound like I did it on purpose. If you had seen how he was acting, you'd have kicked his ass as well."

Laughing, he hugged her again. "Well, I'm glad you did. If you hadn't, I would still be an unhappy idiot!" he said, breaking into yet another smile. Sakura couldn't help but notice that when he smiled, she became even more in love with him. His grin lit up his face. Although Sakura didn't voice it, she couldn't help but feel jealous of her best friend. She had gotten the man than she had come to love and wanted a family with.

**Naruto's POV**

"Daddy, we have a guessed!" Akane yelled as she dashed into the room. "It's a pink haired lady that says she's an old friend of momma's." A pink haired woman? The only person I knew of that has pink hair was… Sakura. I guess she was back.

Picking up my daughter, I began walking toward the kitchen. "It's about time to eat isn't it?" I asked the little girl in my arms. "Yeah, momma's fixing Ramen," she said, a dreamy look on her face. She started drooling slightly at the thought of it. I swear that girl reminds me of me when I was younger…

Stepping into the kitchen, I saw my wife talking to someone that had their back toward me. The person was currently asking who she had married. "Ask him yourself. He's standing right behind you." she said. The woman quickly turned around, a look of surprise on her face. Sakura hadn't changed much. Her hair was still shoulder length, and her headband was still on the top of her head. She had filled out since the last time I had seen her. She wore a red shirt/dress thing like the one she had worn when we were younger, except in was shorter and she was wearing black shorts under it. She began to eye him, a blush spreading across her face.

"N-Naruto, is that you?" she asked, surprise in her voice. I could tell she hadn't expected me when she thought she was meeting Ino's husband. "Sakura, you're back." I said, forcing myself to sound surprised instead of angry. I didn't want to see her. Not after what she put me through when she left. I quickly hugged her, as was expected of me, and then did the one thing that always held my anger at bay. I let go as soon as I could and kissed my wife, taking our son from her. Holding my children calmed me down almost instantly.

"Since when did you two get together?" the pinkette asked, rather stiffly. I looked at Ino and said, "We got together about a year and a half after you left. She kicked my ass, and made me take her on a date." The blonde woman I held in my arms looked away, a blush spreading across her smiling face. "He makes it sound like I did it on purpose. If you had seen how he was acting, you'd have kicked his ass as well."

Laughing, he tightened his grip on her. "Well, I'm glad you did. If you hadn't, I would still be an unhappy idiot!" he said, breaking into yet another smile. Sakura was eyeing him again. Emotion flashed through her eyes. The chief ones were grief and jealousy. "Naruto, I'm happy to see you again. Maybe we can go out and catch up!" she said, barely able to block her emotion from entering her voice, hiding behind a fake smile. "Maybe, but I'm busy today. I promised Akane that I would take her to the park, and then that gathering of Lee's later…" he trailed off, trying to get her to take the hint that he didn't want to talk to her any time soon.

"Oh yeah, I ran into him earlier and he told me about that. Maybe we can talk during that…" she trailed off. I wanted to whack my forehead with the but of my palm. Lee just had to tell her. "He did, did he? Well we might talk later then." turning away from her, I handed Kaijin back to Ino and held my hand out to Akane. "Come on hun, time to go." she looked at me with a weird expression on her face. "I thought you wanted to go to the park," I said questionably. Her expression instantly brightened. "OK!" turning to run out of the room, she flashed a big smile.

**

* * *

**

Sakura's POV

After Naruto left, I began trying to ring any info I could get about Naruto out of Ino. After she told me some of the things I had missed, I left. Walking out of the compound, I saw Ino's old teammate's, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji. Shikamaru stopped walking when he caught sight of me. "Sakura, is that you?"

I smiled at him. "Yes Shikamaru, it's me. You two haven't changed!" I said. He looked at me and smirked. "How troublesome, that's were you're wrong. For your information, both Chouji and I are married." I looked at them in surprise. "Who did you marry?" I asked. "I married Temari, and Chouji married Ichiraku Ayame," he looked toward the Namikaze house, "Been visiting Ino and Naruto?"

I looked toward the house as well, trying to hold back my emotions. "Yeah," I mumbled. Continuing to look at the house, he said, "You know, none of us expected them to get together. Naruto went all depressed and joined ANBU after you left and started to avoid us. Ino got tired of it so she tracked him down, kicked his ass, and made him take her on a date. According to her, it was to get him to get out and live again. They started dating, and it seemed to bring the old Naruto back. After awhile Ino ended up pregnant. Naruto proposed, she excepted, and they've been together ever since. I asked Ino if she was happy. She said she was, and Naruto seemed to be. But then again you can never tell with him. So troublesome…" he said, trailing off.

The two walked in, having come to visit their old teammate, leaving Sakura alone of the street. _Naruto had only married Ino because she had gotten pregnant?_ Sakura thought to herself, starting to walk down the road, hope flaring in her heart. _Then I might still have a chance!_

**

* * *

**

Lee's Gathering

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto stood in the park, surrounded by his old friends and their children. The day had gone by quickly and now it was almost evening. In his mind, the meeting with Sakura had ruined the whole day, bringing back memories from a time he wanted to forget.

"NARUTO-KUN! Your youthful spirit shows more this day!" an eccentric Lee called out, coming up to him followed by his wife. None of the old Rookie 9 or his teammates on Gai's team had expected him to marry anyone. But he proved them all wrong when he married Gai's niece. Gai was especially happy about it because it made Lee his nephew. She had calmed the hyper ninja down, although he still yelled about "youth" and looked like a mini Gai clone.

Naruto turned to look at the green clad ninja. "Hi Lee, Mizoki.(AN: Lee's wife) How've you been?" Mizoki smiled at him, and answered before her husband could answer, "We've been well Hokage-sama." Naruto scowled, "It's one thing in the office, but when I'm not working, I don't like to be called that. Especially not by my friends." She smiled and nodded. "Alright Naruto-kun," she said.

Lee looked at him, "Have you seen Sakura-chan yet?" he asked, curiosity in his voice. Naruto kept his voice neutral and said, "Yeah, she stopped by earlier to see Ino." Lee heard the tone he used and decide not to push the matter. "Well, I hope you have a nice time Naruto. You've been over working yourself." Mizoki said, before dragging Lee off to pester someone else.

"Daddy!" he heard, turning to see Akane rushing toward him. Jumping into his outstretched arms, she said quickly, "Sora and Nana won't quit saying that their dad is more powerful than you!" He looked at her, a look of amusement on his face. "Since when have you listened to anything those two have said?" he asked teasingly. She smiled and ran off to play with the Inuzuka twins again.

**Sakura's POV**

Were was he? After leaving Naruto's and talking with Shikamaru, I had headed to my parents old house. They had both died a few years after I left and left their old house and all their belongings to me. The house itself was a bit dusty, but none the worse for ware. Tsunade had made sure it was clean. Not that she planned on keeping it. She was sure that Naruto still loved her, and she was currently trying to think of a way for him to leave Ino and be with her. But it was kind of hard. Once there were children a divorce was not possible, so he couldn't divorce Ino. She planned to begin researching it the next day.

Tearing herself from her thoughts, she saw Naruto standing by the edge of the room. Lee's house was big enough for the party he had planned. He was holding his daughter and seemed to be teasing her. When she ran off, he stared after her, still smiling. He was a wonderful father.

'_Oh, why didn't I see it before? Why didn't I realize my feelings for him before I left? That could have been our child. We could've had a family and neither of us would be miserable,'_ she thought to herself.

Slipping behind him, she put her hand on his shoulder. He swung around, confusion on his face. When he saw who it was, an emotionless mask came forward. "Naruto, can I talk to you in private for a moment? I need to tell you something," she said to him. He nodded and fallowed her as she led him outside to a secluded cherry tree grove in full blossom. Turning to him, she took a deep breath, and plunged in.

"Naruto, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize this and I realize I might be to late, but I need you to know this. I love you," she paused, waiting for his reaction. None came. His face remained blank, which she took for shock. "I realize that you're married now and that since you have children you can't get a divorce, but I've been trying to find a way for us to be together. I know you only married Ino because you got her pregnant, but I'm also pretty confident that I can find a solution to all this," she finished saying. He still hadn't given a reaction. '_He must be in shock at all this,'_ she thought, '_but I'm pretty sure I know a way to get him to respond_.'

She smiled to herself before leaning in and letting their lips touch. It was heaven. She brushed her tongue against his lips, begging for entrance. The reaction she got wasn't what she expected. She had expected him to through his arms around her, kiss her with his whole being, and declare his undying love for her. Instead, as soon as her lips touched his, he went as stiff as a board. When she brushed her tongue against him, he jerked back bringing his arms up and pushed her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled, anger in his eyes. "I am peacefully married, in case you haven't noticed. I don't need you coming in and making trouble. She's already been through enough." With that, he turned and stalked off.

He stayed in an unhappy marriage for Ino's sake? He wouldn't let himself have happiness. "I will find a way for us to be together Naruto," I said aloud, a spoken promise to myself and to him.

**

* * *

**

Time Skip: 1 week later

**Hokage's Office**

**Naruto's POV**

It had been a week since Sakura's "confession" and I hadn't seen her since. She had disappeared from the streets of Konoha, but she hadn't left. Ino was under the impression that she and I had a fight, which in a way we did. I hadn't told her what Sakura had said and did the night of the party. She had just gotten her friend back, and this would cause them to fight again.

Tsunade had been helping me in the last week. She knew her return would be on my mind and I wouldn't be doing much of the mountain of ever present evil paperwork.

**Sakura's POV**

After a week cooped up in the library searching through old records and laws, I had found what I was looking for. In an old scroll on clan laws, I had found my answer. Now I just had to show it to Naruto.

Grabbing the scroll, I ran out of the library record room and headed toward the Hokage's office. His assistant tried to apprehended at the door, but I pushed a pressure point on her neck. I had found my answer and Naruto needed to know about it!

I rushed into his office to find him and Tsunade both working on paperwork. Although Tsunade had a bottle of sake in front of her. Naruto looked up from the form he had been bent over to see who had barged into his office.

"Naruto, I found it! I found what I was looking for!" His eyes looked at me emotionlessly while Tsunade looked at the two of us in confusion. "What is she talking about Naruto?" she asked. He looked at her wearily. "A week ago, Sakura came to me and confessed that she loved me. I turned her down, and she seems to have devoted herself to finding a way to be with me even though I'm married."

Tsunade turned her gaze on Sakura. "You aren't going to tell Naruto to divorce his wife are you? Because if you try to get him to do anything that will hurt my grandchildren, I will hurt the both of you," she warned, danger in her voice. I quickly shook my head. "No, it's an old law that bypasses the fact that he's married," I explained. Naruto and Tsunade both looked at her, inviting her to continue.

I took a deep breath and began, "According to the Clan Restoration Act of the village of Konohagakure No Sato, which was established by the council during the rule of Nidaime-sama, the sole male survivor of a major clan of the village is allowed to be married to multiple wives. Even if he is already married with children, he may take another wife to produce heirs to the clan. He is not required to consult anyone about the taking of extra wives and no one save the Hokage, the family of the woman in question, or the village council," I said a smile on my face, mentally congratulating myself on finding an answer.

I looked at Naruto, expecting to see joy on his face, but instead was met with another expressionless mask. "Let me get this strait," he said calmly. "As the last surviving male member of the Namikaze clan, I can take multiple wives to restart the clan to make sure it doesn't die out. Is that correct?" I smiled and nodded happily.

"We can still be together even though you got Ino-pig pregnant and was forced to marry her!" His calm expression changed to one of anger. "What makes you think I married Ino only because she got pregnant? I was already planning on asking her beforehand, the fact that she got pregnant just aloud us to get married earlier." I looked at him and smiled. "Naruto, you don't have to pretend with me. I know you're unhappy married to her. This way though, you can be happy with me and still be there for your children. You can also produce more children with me," she said, her voice filled with joy. She was surprised when she felt killing intent begin to radiate off Naruto.

"You don't insult my wife Sakura, or I'll kill you. I've already peacefully and happily married and I don't need another wife." She looked at him, shock on her face. She hadn't expected it to turn out like this. "I don't know were you got the notion that I still loved you or that I was unhappy, but it isn't true. My love for you was gone the moment you walked out the gate, laughing at my feelings. It was replaced by my love for the village, my wife, and my kids. I can't stand to be anywhere near you so get it through your thick forehead."

Tears began to well up in my eyes. When I had come back, I had though he still loved me. It had been what kept me going. I had though his love would never fade and he would always be there for me. I was ashamed for him to see my tears, and turned to hurry out of the office.

"Sakura, wait a moment," he said. I turned to look at him, but was met with another hard expression. "If you say anything or do anything to hurt my family, I will kill you myself. Do you understand?" I nodded, tears streaming down my face. Then I ran.

It wasn't suppose to be like this. He was suppose to love me! It felt as if an abyss had opened up beneath me and I was falling through the darkness like a boulder, with no end to the pain but eternal spiraling down. I had convinced myself, almost to a fault, that he still had feelings for me. But I was wrong. The man I loved wanted nothing to do with me, and there was nothing I could do about it. As I ran, I could feel my heart breaking. The sole reason I lived for, the dream I had held for so long had been crushed. I had nothing to live for.

* * *

The next day, Sakura was nowhere to be found. Her body was found on Team 7's old training ground. A knife was in her chest. She had taken her own life after her dream had crashed to the ground and she could no longer hold on to the life she had envisioned would unfold around her. The delusion she had wanted to live had broken and she had cracked. Unable to wear a mask, she did the only thing she thought she could do and ended what she couldn't bare. So many wear masks in the village of Konohagakure. To hide their true feelings, never to show emotion no matter what. It was a rule in the world of the shinobi. A rule that no one but a true heartless bastard could do completely. To lose someone close to you, or to lose the thing you had lived for, the pain could never truly be gone…

* * *

_ i finished... it's kinda confusing and it stinks, but i hope you like it. if you don't know what's going on, just ask. if you see misspelled words, please let me know. Yondaimes's Return will be updated soon, i promise. i'm just having trouble writing it. Flames/reviews are welcome, so please comment._

_Ga-ne!_


End file.
